1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for turning a turret on a ship.
2. Related Art
The present invention relates to an arrangement for turning a turret on a ship, and in particular to an arrangement having hydraulic driving cylinders.
One such arrangement is known from United Kingdom Patent 2 307 891, granted on application PCT/NO95/00124 and entitled "Arrangement for Supporting and Controlling a Vehicle in Relation to a Corresponding Turret", the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In this publication the two units are positioned substantially tangentially to the rim, and are connected to a space consuming structure outside of the rim. The slide, which is referred to as clamping means, is slideably arranged on the rim and is "forced to a tilted about position in order to be clamped in a clamping engagement about a T-shaped guide ring" by an outwardly directed pressure force from the related hydraulic cylinder. Here it may seem like the clamping engagement is caused by a wedging of the slide on the guiding ring. A such wedging action can be maintained only if the hydraulic cylinder excercises a sufficient force, something that cannot be guaranteed in all circumstances, and the predictability of such a system is thereby not satisfactory. Furthermore, the engagement between the slide and the rim is based on frictional forces and thereby very large pressure forces against the rim, which quickly can cause wear and flattening of the material in the contact surfaces.